drslumpfandomcom-20200222-history
Suppaman
|Manga Debut = Tomato, Girl Detective |Anime Debut = "Hey! Friends" |Remake Debut = "Arale is Born!!" |original voice = Tesshō Genda}} Suppaman, called Sourman in the FUNimation Dub of Dragon Ball, is a superhero-wannabe from a far away planet, Okakaumeboshi. He works as a reporter when in disguise as Kenta Kuraaku (暗悪健太; lit. "dark, evil man's name" But it's also Clarke Kent with the order of the names reversed). Overview Suppaman changes his clothes in a phone booth, eating a pickled plum (or sour plums and vinegar plums) to transform and rolls around with his belly on a skateboard. His purpose is to protect the world or so he thinks, however neither has a sense of justice nor real superpowers. He doesn't care much about the safety of other people but only about his reputation and being regarded as a hero, and is easily offended when the others make fun of him. He's a coward in front of enemies, and mean and violent towards innocent villagers as he usually launches grenades to people who annoy him for some reason. History Early life In his days on Planet Okakaumeboshi, Sourman was in the same preschool as Bubibinman and was nicknamed Supercrybaby because he was a coward. In grade school, he was known as "Suppa-Mouth" ("Suppa-chan the Piggy" in the English ''Dr. Slump'' manga) because of his major appetite.Dr. Slump chapter 36, "Our Hero, Suppaman" ''Tomato, Girl Detective In his very first appearance, He is only seen in his secret identity Kenta Kuraaku and he has the role of the manga's antagonist, being suspected of several bank robberies. He manages to take hostages: a baby, a cockroach and ants, but he is still arrested by the heroine, the young Akai Tomato, in the end. ''Dr. Slump The Birth of Arale He appears as Kenta Kuraaku in the first chapter The Birth of Arale in Penguin Village's clothing store watching Senbei Norimaki walking by dressed as a school girl. In Something's Missing!, he is seen flying naked through Senbei's vision from the See-Thru Glasses while trying to look at Midori Yamabuki. Arale on the Loose He appears again in brief cameo in Arale Flies the Skies!. Earth S.O.S.! Suppaman has a bigger role in the chapter Our Hero, Suppaman, where he tries to impress Arale Norimaki and Gatchan, and finally defeats Arale at Rock-Paper-Scissors. He is seen in a crowd when Arale buys a bra in Arale Goes on an Errand. The Happy Doctor He also makes brief appearances when his rival Parzan is introduced in the series, as well as in "Sad, Sad Santa" and "Kick the Can". Monsters' Night As Kenta Kuraaku, he attempts to rob the Penguin Village Bank in the chapter Untouchable, but he is stopped by Arale. In Heel, Achilles!, his girlfriend leaves him for a man who has a nicer car. Dr. Mashirito's Ambition Suppaman has again a major role in the chapter "Suppaman 2", in which he confronts Arale, Gatchan, and Chivil. My Toilet Paper He is seen among the residents of Penguin Village running after Arale and Gatchan in "Penguin Village Dom-Dom-Dom!" He has the role of Cinderella's stepmother in "Cinderella, the Musical". Penguin Grand Prix Suppaman is a contestant in the race organized in the "Penguin Gran Prix" chapters, using a skateboard as his vehicle. In the "Penguin Village Wars" chapters, thinking that the Earth he has to protect is vast, Suppaman creates the Planetary Defense Academy and recruits Arale, Gatchan, and Oinkety Oink. During the battle against Dr. Mashirito and Caramel Man 003, Suppaman betrays the faction he created and joins Dr. Mashirito, but the Planetary Defense Academy is still victorious in the end. I am Obotchaman Later in the series, when Obotchaman leaves Dr. Mashirito, Suppaman's house is taken from him by Obotchaman who literally picks it up and moves it somewhere else. Suppaman spends the rest of his days living in a tent. Other Media ''Dragon Ball'' Kenta Kuraaku is driving in the road when General Blue stops him. He changes into Suppaman and tries to intimidate Blue by punching a brick, but fails when Blue crushes a phone booth with his arms right in front of him. Suppaman then becomes completely loyal to Blue, letting him use his car and telling him the whereabouts of an airplane located at Senbei's house. Once Blue leaves, Suppaman says to himself he will let him go this time. Suppaman also makes a cameo appearance in volume 3 of the Dragon Ball manga, where he is seen near the Budokai registration booth. And in episode 20 "Elimination Round" of the anime he's also seen among the contestants of that said Budokai when the preliminary bouts begin. Video Games Suppaman makes his first appearance in Dr. Slump Arale Part III: Ncha! Bycha. He also appears in the ''Dr. Slump'' game for PlayStation, which is based in the 1997 remade anime series. Suppaman briefly appears in the Eastern Capital level on Super Dragon Ball Z, where he is seen rolling off across the street lying on a skateboard after a telephone booth is smashed by the fighting characters. He appears as an assisting character in Dragon Ball Z: Bakuretsu Impact. Suppaman also makes appearances in Dr. Slump: Arale-Chan. he also appears in the card game Dragon Ball Z Dokkan Battle Voice actors * 1980s series: Tesshō Genda * 1990s series: [[Tohru Furuya|'Tohru Furuya']] * 1980s series and 1990s series(Latin Dub): Igor Cruz * 1990s series Indonesian Dub: Endi Rahardjo * FUNimation Dub of Dragon Ball: Dameon Clarke Trivia *The name Suppaman is derived from the Japanese word for sour, suppai (すっぱい), and the English word "Man". "Suppaman" sounds similar to the Japanese pronunciation of Superman, Suupaaman (スーパーマン). **Suppaman's Japanese secret identity of "Kenta Kuraaku" is a play on Superman's secret identity of "Clark Kent": both are reporters and both names are similar when spoken in Japanese, Kenta Kuraaku sounds just like "Kent Clark" (Japanese put their family names first, and given names last). *The Japanese Hiragana on his chest す translates to Su, which means "Sour". Gallery References Category:Characters Category:Characters from other Toriyama works Category:Aliens Category:Males Category:Major Characters Category:Superheroes Category:Villains Category:Fighters